You Want Me?
by JusTeasing
Summary: Then come on and break the door down... I want to be someone else so I'll explode. I'm ready. * * * YAOI Warning, and the pairing is any pairing you choose... Intriguing, no?


**This story is one of those rare, random-ass oneshots that just come to you in the heat of the moment… This particular moment being created by a song called "I Want You" by Radiohead from the Romeo and Juliet Official Sound Track.  
[Or so it says on **_**my**_** iPod anyways… Some others have said that the title is incorrect, but the rest of the information isn't.]**

**But even though it was inspired by a song, I wish for you to do me a favor before you continue… Please go to the darkest and most quiet room available to you prior to reading this.**

**Why? Well… I'll tell you.**

**I want you to only hear the sounds your imagination creates… only to experience the sensations and sights of the characters who you perceive these two to be, for I am leaving it up to your own mind to accomplish the full height of this story. Even when it comes to the specific pairing, I want you to decide for yourself who these two are and which roles they are playing, for you'll notice soon no names are given and no descriptions. But also keep in mind that the style is supposed to accompany this idea and may be quite different from what you're used to… Even though, I do hope you still enjoy it.**

**Of course, if there's no possible way to find a dark, quiet spot… then go ahead and listen to the song as you read. It will most likely still give you the same form of mood. ^_~**

**Now I'll let you go read, and hopefully review…  
****I would like to know what readers think of this story type.**

**Thank you and ttyl,  
****~jusTeasing**

**

* * *

**

**You Want Me?**

It was like the world around them had gone silent… every living thing muted to their ears, besides each other. Besides their sounds of enraptured passion, the small room they resided within holding a completely separate form of atmosphere than what lay beyond its walls.

Its air was cracked with soft, shuddering gasps, timed perfectly with the sliding of skin… Thick, _hot_ droplets of liquid rolling from their flesh to soak into the sheets. Hair stuck slightly to necks, shoulders tensing with another tremor of pleasure, head tipping back as the shivering breath of a word escaped the man's lips, soft and lustful… needy and almost foreign to the speaker's lips when said in such a tone.

But he already knew these words he spoke were not his own, for this simply wasn't him right now. Those were not his hands gripping tight to another male's flesh… These were not his hips rocking to find pleasure from a man's length within him… His lips were not the ones being taken, being invaded… That was not his skin shivering, nor were they his gasps… And that was not his cum… leaking… rolling slow from the tip, smearing between their stomachs at the simple caress of entangled tongues…  
No.  
This was not him.

This was the person he had told himself he was going to be tonight. This was someone he had formed, molded, _created_ to feel the rapture of being filled and teased… To sense the heated nectar seep from within him with every shuddering shock of a new thrust… Licentious, liquidous sounds following the pattern of their movements, boiling the air with yearning for more.

This was the person he had built to react to the bites at his neck with shudders and the burying of nails deeper into shoulders. The being manufactured to tighten legs around hips in an effort to go down farther and to breathe free those foreign words with each drive taken in deeper… harder… again… again… "Again…!"

Another fire was lit beneath his skin as the other's length drove further, another vocalization breaching his lips, sweet-spot struck more forcefully than before. His eyes closed, allowing himself to drown completely in their ecstasy… The feeling of the other member ramming inside of him, a small hiss of pain to follow, nails digging deep into the warmth of the other's flesh, skin stretching with an elongated entry, teeth biting down upon previously tortured lips, a deep chuckle and the growingly familiar sound of cum-slicked skin moving against sheets and flesh alike, accompanied by a shuddering word.

Then eyes opened half-way, fogged and enraptured, back arching and legs twitching with the need for release that had been played with so long… He could feel it dripping… _oozing_… sliding down his thighs to splash the covers with cream, no longer sure whose was who's… which escaped from where… All of it burning against the cold night air, sending sparks through-out his spine, mind whirling from the warmth.

Fingers ghosted his back, tips rolling over muscles like water, creating chills of heat, a tongue at his neck… Slick sounds of the line being drawn closing in towards his ear before the lobe was taken between playful teeth, a gasp, the resonance invading his very thoughts… steaming them.

Sheets rustled as legs closed more tightly, taking the length in further, silently pleading for more torture from inside, his muscles trembling with desire, the one pleasuring him also painfully teasing… smirking… Purposefully bringing him all the way up, only to have him float back down… melting him again and again, mind and body entirely.

Another shiver, another whine, ghosting nails tracing inner thighs, lips finding each-other in the darkness… Though, not before tongues, wet echoes of sliding muscles from mouths and hips mixing together to heat and blur the thoughts of both men, another moan stolen as fingers brushed the head which dripped with wanton pleasurable agony. Then another thrust, another gasp, a new volume of cry to be captured, only barely muffled by mouths tied by the tongues.

Then their eyes shut, fingers entangled in hair, bodies pulling closer, his cum spreading like butter – hot and melting across their skins, already slick with sweat. Another drive in and another call out, prostate struck hard, throbbing… burning… _longing_ or more as those pesky, unfamiliar words left his lips, louder and louder, hands gripping tight to the other's toned back, pulling closer. He wasn't playing anymore. Pulling out, stroking up, thrusting in, crying loud, rhythm starting, dripping sweet, panting hard, running smooth, slick, quick, faster, harder, head thrown back, another snagged breath, another thrust in, another cry, another tremor, another, another, "More!"

A smirk, a moan, panting, pleading, moving, grinding, losing it, no more thoughts, hips – up and down, up and down, in and out, burning in, calling out, again, again, more "_Please!_" Losing grip, breaking control, final drive, tighten, tense…!

…More hot nectar fell and cooled, as so did he… pinnacle having been reached and ruptured to gain a new level like never before, only to come crashing back down into strong arms and a heaving chest… their cum splashed between their skins and seeping from within him… And slowly… the silent world outside began to come back to them.

As his panting grew quiet, reality grew louder, having become restless from being ignored… The squeaking of a cart's wheel, directed by a maid rolled quick down the hallway to the room next to theirs, soon followed by a knock and a muffled word. The buzzing of a dying light within the hotel's neon sign that's glow shone into their open window, its pattern erratic and creating a flickering light across the floor. Dogs could be heard barking from houses near-by, along with the sound of cars parking below, doors slamming behind drivers. And a pair of loudly stomping feet from above their heads, accompanied by inaudible conversation, but…

But why was he hearing these things…? Why was he coming back to this meaningless realm he had sworn to abandon while the night was still young…? Why was he returning to the reality of himself when he still wanted it to be left behind?

He did not yet want to step back into his skin… He didn't want to be him tonight… Not tonight… No.

…Without a word, hips lifted slow, drawing both men's attentions back to their small, created world… member slipping free and shudders running hot as cum dripped thick from his entrance… Yes… These were the only sounds he wished to hear tonight… These were the sensations he craved for, just this night… He wanted those inquiring eyes to be following his every move as he slowly lay back, gaze half-lidded and lust-fogged, his own hand sliding up his goose-bumped flesh, leaning back from the other, displaying himself in the most seductive of ways… Fingers running a line up his inner thigh… dancing around the base of his member, slicked with juice… biting his lip as they ghosted the curve of his sensitive side… shuddering… circling a nipple, watching the other's throat as he swallowed… _thirsting_… Before nails drifted the sweeping neckline to dip within parted lips… eyes closing slow at the feeling of a sultry lick, cleansing his fingers of their mixed, salted nectars… moaning soft in his throat.

And when he opened his eyes, their gazes were swiftly met and locked, forming the chains that bound them back within their own dark world, air parading with the scents of sex, boiling over yet again with their shared need for touch… their ravenous lust… Fingertips slid free to draw a long line down the center of his body, practically _daring_ the other to touch his flesh, before a command was spoken once more, already having been uttered three times prior in this very night… earning a smirk… The other's body moved to crawl upward, over his form, predatory gaze unwavering as he leaned in close to lap at that tantalizing flesh… the command's last word being hissed once more as tongue teased nipple, teeth scraping skin, hands tightening in sheets, a shiver running through them both at the tone of the softly spoken utterance left behind to hang in their minds…

"_I want you…"_

The words spurring hands to move across flesh for the third time… heating and hardening…

"…_again._"

Drawing gasps and broken breaths from parted lips… tongue entwining tongue that had once curled sweet about the simplest of words, drawing back this tempting realm… body trembling…

"…_Again."_

_

* * *

_

**So, this is it… Yes, it's short… but that's basically what a oneshot is supposed to be, no?  
****Short and sweet…  
*****smirks* Very sweet…**

**But anyways~**

**Now im curious as to what pairing you envisioned and also – in a random-ish sort of way – what color the sign was that was mentioned. The neon hotel sign.  
****I know, it's a completely strange and random Q, but I'd still like to know.  
****Lol, don't ask why, since _I_ don't even know. XD**

**Well, anyways~**

**As I said before, please review. I'd definitely like to know what your thoughts are. ^_^**

**Thanks again for reading!  
****~JT**


End file.
